Spitfire
by immortalxdesign
Summary: Artemis is a spitfire, a girl who takes no mans bull... But can Kid Flash handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the story. This is me just geeking.

A/N: This is my first Wally/Arte fic so… If it sucks sorry? I was practically HARASSED into writing this… The beginning lacks romantic feeling and is actually more the opposite of it. Be patient though! I promise it will be worth it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Artemis stood in the kitchen of the Mount Justice headquarters; she was washing her hands in the sink. Seeing as there was no hand soap she squeezed out dish soap instead. A bubble floated out from her squeezing and caught her eye, a childish grin spread across her face. She blew the bubble and watched it drift, but it didn't last because Wally zoomed up and popped it. She scowled at him.

"What're you doing?" He asks, elbow propped on the counter and grin plastered on his face. Artemis glared at him then went back to her hands finishing up. "Washing my hands, what does it look like?"

"Why?" Wally asks.

Artemis turned off the faucet and wipes her hands off on his shirt. He groans and steps back, "Hey!"

"We're about to eat, you're suppose to wash your hands before you eat." She eyed him and he blinked a few times.

"Oh… Well… I knew that." He glanced away nervously. Artemis raised a brow.

"Wait a minute… You did wash your hands didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah! Course' I did!" Wally felt his cheeks flush; he stepped on it this time.

"Ew! You were going to eat without washing your hands?"

Robin turned his head to glare back at the two from the table, "what's going on? Lovers quarrel?" He snickered. Wally scowled at the boy then glanced at Artemis, he begged with his eyes for her not to embarrass him. Of course Artemis did the opposite of what he wished all the more reason for him to hate her. "This pig wasn't going to wash his hands." Artemis said walking over to the table; she took a seat beside Megan who frowned slightly at Wally. "We all washed our hands, Wally…" Megan says quietly. "Geez, you're like a 10 year old." Robin said snickering.

Wally shot Artemis a glare that said, 'you bitch'. She merely rolled her eyes and glanced away. A flustered Wally turned on the faucet and started washing his hands pouting. So what if he'd forgotten to wash his hands… He was hungry and didn't feel like wasting his time. What's the deal anyway, it's not like his hands were dipped in stool. In a zip the speedster finished up and dashed over to the table in super speed. Robin was still snickering.

"Dude, so not funny. I just forgot, okay!" Wally glanced around the table at everyone who began helping themselves to some food. "There was no need for you to call me out like that, Arty-mc-jerk!" He narrowed his green eyes at a blonde who was barely acknowledging him. "It was gross," she said dryly, like she didn't care. Wally hated how she always looked like she had no emotions.

Wally pouted before shoveling a bite of his mashed potatoes, "Robot." He muttered under his breath. Artemis caught it immediately, as well as most of the team. They were trained to have acute senses after all. "Excuse me?" She said, sitting up straight and staring the ginger in the eyes.

"ROBOT." Wally says more clearly, pouting slightly as he chewed. Why was she even here? He wondered. Megan invited everyone to eat so that the team could get closer, but didn't she know there was no way anyone could get close to that blond demon? Wally seriously hated how much one girl could get on his nerves; he'd always lived thinking girls were the best thing around. "And how exactly am I a robot?" Everyone felt the atmosphere grow thick; they knew exactly what was coming. Bickering. "Psh, you're a cold hearted bitch that's how!" Robin facepalmed, he knew that Wally just shot himself in the foot. "Wally," Kahldur starts, "that was unness-" "She's the one who called me out on something that totally didn't look like it was, slash, wasn't even a big deal!"

"It was a big deal you pig, who doesn't wash their hands before eating; we don't know were your hands have been."

Wally narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong, set your standards too high on guys? There's no way a guy would ever want to change for you." A second faceplam is heard beside Wally. "I don't set high standards at all, and look who's talking ginger. How many times do you get the firecrotch joke, hm?" She smirks.

"Oh shut up, Blonde!" Wally retorts, though he realizes she still had one up on him.

"Yeah, just for the record, people tend to dig blondes more than they do disgusting, frecklefaced, non hand washing gingers!" Artemis's voiced raised slightly.

"Oh my god, not washing my hands, you make it sound like such a big deal!" Wally groaned giving an exaggerated exhausted look. "It's COMMON SENSE, Wally!" Artemis scoffs, "something you clearly don't have, because if you did you'd know rejection when you see it."

"What does _that_ mean!" Wally put his spoon down and leaned forward. Artemis grinned knowing she'd gotten on something, "why don't you ask Megan? For once I think you should actually _listen_ to her." Megan scooted down in he seat giving the bashful 'please don't drag me into this' look. By now the team's heads were turning repeatedly to whoever was talking.

"Shut up! Who do you think you are trying to talk for her! You two are in entirely different leagues!"

"What leagues are those!"

"Babes," he says nodding to Megan, "And dogs," he says motioning to Artemis. A loud scoff is heard and Artemis stands but Aqualad's hand immediately goes to her shoulder stopping her from going any further. "That's enough, both of you." He says eyeing them both. A long silence is heard between everyone before Artemis reluctantly sits. Wally continues to eat shooting glares at Artemis who glares angrily back. Megan smiles, "So how do you all like the food?" she asks trying to lighten the mood. Wally uses his mouth to lip the words 'dog' and Artemis stands in an instant. "OH THAT'S IT!" She shoves Aqualad away into the wall and walks around the table at Wally. He too stands with his arms spread, "Come one, come at me! I DARE YOU!"

She grabs the speedster by the shirt and shoves him to the wall; he grabs her by the shoulders and turns her to slam her instead. She immediately rewards him with a knee in the gut that makes Wally cry out and double over in pain. He collects himself and gets ready to make a grab at her while Artemis was about to send another blow, this time to his face, she and he were halted by Robin leaping in and grabbing their arms. "Stop stop stop! ….There is a way this can be settled!" He calls out. Artemis raises a brow; Wally stands straight glaring confused, both of their hearts racing and pounding in their ears. The entire team stares at the boy wonder questioningly.

…

The team find themselves lead into the training room; Artemis and Wally shoot each other dangerous glares the whole way. Robin sets up the computers and then pulls the two bickering morons in the center of the room.

"So here's how it's going to go. Wally vs Artemis. No weapons, not superspeed. No trying to kill one another, just show the other who's in control."

"Ha, you want me to fight a girl?" Wally snorts.

"You were about to in the dining room, I think I just find it more appropriate to do it some place where fighting is necessary." Robin says looking up at the speedster.

"Well I think it's a great idea," Artemis says looking Kid Flash in the eye, "You scared, Baywatch?"

The read headed teen wrinkled his nose in anger at the blonde. She still clung to that teasing insult.

"I'm not scared at all." He says, narrowing his eyes.

"Good. Then have at it!" Robin walked off the platform and stood beside Kahldur. Artemis and Wally gave each other the deepest stare down, a frown tugged at the corners of Aqualad's mouth.

"Robin, what are you doing? Are you trying to make their unstable teamwork worse?" He glanced at the boy who merely grinned. Robin leaned by the Atlantian and whispered, "Those two can work fine when they're on a mission, but the bickering is what's getting annoying. If they duke it out not only is all their frustration being let out but then one of them will also be too ashamed to argue with the other."

Kahldur winced a bit; he didn't see any reason in that. But the arguing did need to stop one way or another. Maybe these two did need to release some tension.

Artemis began to slowly pace around Wally, he doing the same. Both analyzing each other. Wally watched the blonde with much care; he knew he only had one shot at this. One shot to prove to this girl how much she wasn't needed, how much she needed to be put in her place, and how much he needed her appreciation. Wally despised how she constantly teased him and looked down on him, he wouldn't stand for it. With all these thoughts running, Wally wasn't thinking right. Impulsively he dashed at the blonde archer, who grinned.

Wally threw the first punch, Artemis anticipated it, and she moved to the side swiftly and took hold of his forearm. Tugging that arm close the archer throws a swift kick at Wally's stomach, making him let out a gasp. He grabs her leg, the damage not taken back though, and swings it away making her struggle to maintain her balance. He took this opportunity and landed a punch at her jaw. It was so weird fighting a girl, and he had to admit part of him felt bad. But she was mean, and his sworn enemy!

The team didn't seem to judge him for it though, Artemis was tough and she would never agree to something that would be against her desires. She recollected herself instantly and spun on her heel, executing a perfect roundhouse kick to Wally's face. It knocked the wind out of him, much more exasperating than his first super dash. He stumbled back to hold his abused face, by the time his green eyes glanced up Artemis was already in front of him, hands on his shoulders and foot sliding behind his heel. She swiped her foot under the ginger's own, and knocked him off stance. He fell to the floor with a thud and before he could quickly hop to his feet she was on top of him, hands gripping onto his arm and forcefully twisting it painfully. Her knee pressed against his chest keeping him firmly in place, Wally's free hand flailed wildly but when he tried to touch her she only twisted harder.

"Gyaaughh!" Wally howled in pain, the team wincing at it. Artemis twisted his arm a tad tighter, and even the smallest shift made Wally grit his teeth.

The glutton for punishment opens his eyes, wanting to see what kind of a monster had just dominated him, and to his amazement he found a beautiful girl, grinning like an egotistic jerk. Wait, did he mention she was beautiful? Odd how dominance could be found attractive, but it was, this girl was owning him and Wally was getting embarrassed. He felt his cheeks flush, "Get off me already!"

A chuckle escaped the girl's lips but she didn't shift, "admit defeat."

With a bruised ego Wally licked his lips and sighed. "You won! I lost! Okay, just get away from me!"

Artemis released her grip on the boy and lifted herself away from him. Megan hurried to Wally's side and helped him up, making sure he was okay. Artemis began her way out of the room, Robin watched amused. He glanced at Wally and felt his grin escape. Megan was right there, tending to Wally, and the speedster wasn't even looking at her. The girl he could never leave alone wasn't even being acknowledged. His eyes focused on Artemis who was walking away not even giving anyone a look back. Disappointment filled his eyes, shame followed soon after. Then, just as everyone waited for, anger dominated. Wally yanked himself to his feet and sped out of there angrily, veins throbbing and deafening his senses.

Everyone stood there, and in minutes there eyes settled on Robin. "What?" He asks. "I don't think he took that very well." Says Superboy, the anger management risk.

"He lost to a girl, what do you expect? I seriously didn't think Artemis could whoop him like that."

"I think the problem is deeper than that, Robin. And I think you know that." Kahldur calmly states. Robin glanced at him.

"Well you know it's obvious those two like each other and don't even know it." Megan says with a smile, "maybe Wally is just emotionally hurt because Artemis defeated him without an ounce of fear, sadness, or anger."

"You mean like how he was fighting her?" Robin asks. The group falls quiet.

~Ok…. Like seriously I'm sorry if it isn't all lovey dovey at first. I wanted to keep everything in character! If they just automatically show they like each other, what fun would that be? So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoy typing arguments… xD Though I did make Wally come off as a complete douche lol. Reviews are loved! Thanks!~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the story. This is me just geeking.

A/N: wow, I'm surprised I got reviews so fast! Now I'm so shy haha… Thanks guys really.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Thud_. Sounds echoed through the base repeatedly. _Thud_. Most of the team was at their homes. _Thud_. The exceptions of course being Megan and Superboy. _Thud_. _Thud_. Though Wally decided to chill here, for the day. School was over and he was fixing to let out some steam. Seated on the floor and back against the wall, he repeatedly tossed a ball to the ground, watching it bounce off the wall and back into his hand.

A frown was planted on his face as he kept the cycle going, tossing the ball, watching it _thud_, then catching it, and starting all over again. "Stupid Artemis…" He murmured to himself. "I… I totally let her win! Yeah, that's it… I felt bad because she was a girl!" He tossed the ball harder and caught it. "…Augh… who am I kidding… She has impressive skills… She toasted me and I was stupid enough to challenge her in front of the whole team…"

Wally started tossing the ball faster and much harder. "I bet she was so smug with herself… That jerk. She was toying with me the whole time and didn't take it seriously!" _Thud thud thud_, the ball is hitting faster and Wally starts to stand. "She loves to get me angry… that's why she's always picking on me! Saying stupid stuff and making comments… Like she's perfect, she's just… Just…. Red arrows wannabe replacement!"

Wally is standing and using his super speed to constantly throw the ball at the wall, hard and fast. Suddenly the doors of the training room open and catch him off guard as he glances its way, the ball now hitting him smack in the face making him stumble back in pain. "G'OFF!" He holds his red and burning cheek, the ball must have heated up from the constant friction. Childish laughs are heard in the doorway, it's none other than Robin.

Wally glances at the boy and is automatically embarrassed. "What… what the heck are you here for!" He says trying to play off his blunder.

"I decided to stop by since I heard you were here. By the way, nice face bruise." He snickered. Wally waved it off.

"Tch."

"So," Robin asks, walking beside his red headed friend, "what brings you here? The way you stormed out of this room yesterday made me think you'd never step foot in here again."

The speedster glanced away angrily and walked over to pick up the ball, letting Robin know he touched a nerve. "Sorry…" Robin said rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't know you were still sore about it."

"I'm not sore about anything!" Wally says almost too loud, "I just… Don't like talking about it is all."

Robin flinched and held his hands up, "okay okay, yeesh…." At the thirteen year old's reaction Wally realized that he'd snapped on him and felt bad instantly. "…I'm... Sorry…" He rubs the back of his neck and looks down, "I don't know what's been wrong lately."

"If I tell you what I think is wrong you promise not to snap at me?" Robins says smirking a bit. Wally rolls his eyes at the boy. Robin continues, "it's obvious it's because Artemis beat you yesterday."

"She did not beat me!" Wally immediately protests out of sheer embarrassment.

"Dude, you were going at her like she kicked your puppy or something. There is no way you _let it happen_." Robin narrowed his eyes behind his sun glasses a bit. Wally watched the boy defiantly before frowning and admitting defeat. He looked away and hung his head.

"I feel so insignificant for it… You have no idea how bad it sucks to have lost to her… like that." Wally scowled at the ball in his hand and tossed it. Robin watched.

"It's not a big deal… You've lost to women before. Remember Black Canary?"

"That's not the same!" Wally hung his head and ran a hand through his hair, resting it on the back of his head. "Artemis makes me… She just… She drives me crazy!"

Robin smirked as he watched the ginger, giving the 'here we go' look. "She freaking shows up thinking she can take Speed—err Red arrows place, then acts like she's miss perfection. Then when I barely let my guard down around her she uses it against me and embarrasses me! She's like a block of ice, cold and hard! That monster has no emotions! It's only once in a while I get the miracle chance to say something that effects her and she acts like I'm the biggest jerk in the world for it!"

Wally lifts his head and kicks at the ball on the ground, "It freaking sucks!" There is a long pause while Robin watched the ball fly then bounce around the other side of the room. He looks over at the troubled speedster and smirks, "You know what I think the problem is? You're just afraid of her."

"What!" Wally glances at him wide eyed.

"Think about it, she's one of the only girls who doesn't take anyone's bull. She's intimidating and it scares you. Right when you saw her the first thing she did was tease you, that's not being mean Wally that's being outgoing."

"I'm outgoing and I don't insult people!" Wally hissed, not liking were Robin was going with this.

"But she wasn't insulting, she was teasing. And you joke around like that too." Robin eyed Wally who fell silent, "you know… If you two didn't argue so much you'd find that you guys are actually kind of alike…"

"WHAT!" Wally's eyes went saucer sized.

"Think about it! You're both too stubborn to let the other win and you both pick at each other like crazy! If I didn't know any better I'd think you two were a bickering couple." Robin started for the door, a small grin spawning on his face. Wally watched, furious at it but decided not to bother. He walked over to the ball and bent to pick it up before hearing, "I think you should try and talk to her. You know, tell her how you feel without trying to hurt her feelings."

Wally glanced over at the boy only to find he had already exited through the doors. His green eyes glanced down at the ground in deep thought. Maybe he could try and talk to her…. But how do you try and talk to a girl who hates you as much as you hate her?

…

So Wally waited. He waited for the next mission. He thought over and over in his head what he would say to that girl and get her to understand how he felt. But when that day came, and they were standing far away from each other during mission debriefing… Wally's brain went dead. Every word he wanted to use, every clever sentence, everything just escaped his mind. And he didn't know what to say. So when they were side by side patrolling near a cave, what could have been an epic change of heart speech turned into an awkward silence… And an awkward silence became replaced with… Well…. bickering.

Could you ask Wally and he tell you exactly what started the argument and how it escalated in one of the worst situations in his missions history? No. His head was so full of heat when it happened that he lost all sense of understanding and logic. But it can be revealed Artemis may have said something in reference to his epic fail during their battle. And that didn't sit well with Wally. Not at all.

"You totally did lose to me! And it's your fault! Suck it up and stop moping over it!" Artemis whisper yells.

"I'm not moping and you got lucky!" Wally whisper yells back.

"Why does everything have to be an argument with you! I swear, I can't say one thing without you taking it so damn seriously!" She lowers her bow and narrows her eyes at him.

"How can't I! You do it so much I'm starting to think you're trying to piss me off!" He hisses. The two are so blindly unaware of what's going on behind the bushes in front of them. Two men setting up a trap. "It's not my fault you make it so easy! You're just begging to be made fun of sometimes!" Artemis says with her hands on her hips.

The two men position two rocket launchers in front of the arguing teens, about a mile away Robin and the group are looking over the base they've infiltrated's map. Artemis and Wally have been instructed to guard the mines opening while the team tries to see if it's safe to enter that mine opening. They discover it's the wrong entrance, but before they can tell them that through telepathic communication the two men in the bushes make the first move.

"Just shut up!" Wally finally screams. The rockets go off. The two are startled. It happened so quick. Even so quick for Wally. Kid Flash is grabbing Artemis by the hand and speeding her into the mine shaft for safety, but the deeper they go the sooner they realize they made a mistake. They fall down a hole, and it's not some simple ditch it's a long ass hole. If it weren't for Artemis's quick thinking they'd be squished flat at the bottom. She shoots a wire at one of the top rocks and holds Wally tightly, but once the wire swings them to the wall they've spun so far out of control she hit her head on the wall. It's dark and Wally can't see her blood, so stupidly he keeps calling and calling out to her, but she doesn't respond. The only thing that's holding them is Artemis's hand being tangled on her cross bow, her normal bow falling down into the darkness below. And like that, she finally shut up.

~You know at first this was intended to be more of Artemis's point of view, idk how it just morphed to Wally. I guess it's because I can relate to him more… And girls are pretty boring xD no offense Arty, you rock, I just enjoy guy thoughts more xD Reviews are LOVED! You guys make me blush e/w/e ~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story. This is just me geeking.

A/N: Augh this is so difficult for me. Not to mention how shy I am now knowing people actually read it x/D

It's dark. Pitch black to be exact. It wouldn't be such a big deal to Wally if he'd just hear one word from the mouth of his enemy. But she's quiet. And he worries maybe she could be dead. He knows they're hanging on a wire that is hooked onto some rocks, and he's holding onto that wire that is connected to Artemis's cross bow. She's still holding the crossbow, and her arm that was once gripping him has fallen limp. Wally assumes her arm is tangled on the crossbow, so he swiftly wraps his other arm around her, holding her up.

"Arty… Artemis… Artemis!" He calls. She doesn't reply. Biting his lip he decides he needs to make a move and fast. His hand snakes around her waist and to her belt, he feels inside the pouches until he finds what he is looking for. A glow stick.

Hesitantly he positions himself and Artemis so that he can keep his grip on her but snap the glow stick, once the light comes to view he sees what's wrong. A gash is in the edge of her forehead and it's bleeding from behind her mask. She isn't moving. Panic rushes over him like a tidal wave.

"Artemis!" he shakes her, and she doesn't move. He feels his heart race and he's scared. He puts the glow stick in the hand that is holding the wire, and uses his other hand to lightly slap her face. She's unmoving.

He decides it's best to get her on solid ground, because hanging on a wire forcefully cannot be good for the arm. He glances at the cross bow and the wire attached. A few minutes pass as he tries to work the device. He wonders if pushing a certain part will make the wire extend so they could slowly climb to the bottom, but it turns out the wire isn't that long. It ejects the wire away, disconnecting it from the cross bow, and sends Wally and Artemis falling again. He quickly grabs a hold of her motionless body and hugs it close, in less than a minute he hits the ground, right on his back.

"Yahaaauugh!" He cries out. The fall wasn't that long, but the impact still hurt like hell. Artemis was wrapped in his arms, head resting beneath his neck and shoulder. He can feel the blood wet against his suit. To the side the glow stick has fallen beside them. Wally took a few deep breaths, trying to drown out the pain. Slowly he sat himself up and kept his hold on Artemis. He tosses Artemis's now broken bow out from under him and rubs his now sore back. Once seated properly he slowly peals her mask off and tosses it to the side. Now seeing how deep the wound is he worries. Wally slowly lays the girl on the floor then presses his ear to her chest. He feels a faint heartbeat and shaky breathing. She's alive.

"Oh thank god," he breaths out wiping his forehead. His heartbeat felt rapid, he didn't know what he would do if she was dead. Now was the difficult part… How were they going to get out? He didn't hear Megan in his mind; they must be out of her telepathic range. "Shoot." He lifts the glow stick and holds it up. The darkness above seemed endless. "Well at least now we know this mine isn't the entrance." He laughed slightly but it died out as soon as he realized no one was laughing with him. His eyes traveled to the almost lifeless Artemis.

A frown etched his face as he pealed his mask off as well. He wondered how bad the head wound was and if there was a chance Artemis wouldn't ever wake up… Or maybe she'd be messed up in the head. He winced at that. _I can't think like that…_ He thinks to himself, leaning his back against the edge of the hole. It wasn't very wide hole, just a simple rectangle that seemed big enough to hold about two metal gold carrying carts. It wasn't too cramped but Wally wished it could be a bit bigger. He wasn't a fan of small spaces.

…

Time flew and two things were unchanging… The team hadn't come to find them and Artemis hadn't wakened up. Wally tried to think positively and not worry but he was also hungry. Not only had that but Wally known that being down there too long could be dangerous, with the density and the limited air supply. He was constantly wiping at his forehead and panting.

"Where the hell are they! It's so hot and thick down here…" He groaned. The then thought about it, if it were bad for him how was Artemis doing. He glanced down at the dormant girl, her breathing was uneven and her face was moist from sweating. Wally bit his bottom lip before using the back of his arm to dab at her forehead. In her time of dormancy Wally noted how defenseless she looked. Her eyebrows were turned in a sad looking way and her lips were slightly parted, huffy breaths escaping them. A red tint of blush gathered from cheek to cheek from the overwhelming heat.

Wally didn't like seeing her like this. It made him uneasy. It gave him the feeling, that if someone as strong willed as Artemis could be down and out of commission like this, what hopes were there? She was in need of help right now and he couldn't do crap for her. As much as he felt he hated her he couldn't help but to worry and hope she'd be ok.

"Arty…. Please wake up…. You're freaking me out…" he utters in a half laugh. There's no one laughing with him though and he's frowning. He dabs at her forehead and cheeks some more, removing the sweat. "…You're supposed to be better than this… You know, you're the one who teases me for all my blunders… But now… I could be laughing at you…" His frown deepens as he looks down, "but I can't…"

He leans by her chest and listens to her breathing. It's so uneven and the speedster is having his doubts about her wellbeing. "Come one, Artemis…" He eyes her and can sadly admit he's getting scared. "Wake up, you're better than this! One blow to the head should be nothing to you! You're hardcore…Too hardcore… You… kicked my butt the other day in the training room…" He smiled a bit, but it was a pathetic and desperate smile. "You're supposed to be better than this…"

He's looking away while smiling and nodding. But it's still quiet. And there's no one coming. The ginger feels a lump in his throat now. "I was going to give you this big ass speech too…And tell you off! I was hoping that I'd be able to shut you up for good and have you leave me alone… But now you're not talking and I don't like it!" He feels like he's panting from saying that bit of words. "You're just a joke then. All talk no show…."

Suddenly a hand jerks behind him and slaps him in the back of the head. He whines then glances back to see Artemis awake and staring at him, looking exhausted. "Look, if you're going to have a 'don't die on me speech…'" She groans a bit sitting up. "Don't be a douche bag about it." Wally's eyes are wide and on complete impulse he throws himself at her wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Artemis! Oh my god you're awake!"

She'd be shocked and flattered at the hug, had it been another situation. But instead she's screaming. "Oww oww oww! Let go of me you idiot my arm!" He quickly lets go and stares at her wide eyed like a confused little kid. She holds her arm and groans, "I think I dislocated my shoulder…" She huffs. Wally remembers how she was dangling on that wire for all that time. It must have popped out of place.

"I'm sorry." He says quickly, fingers at his lips watching her. She glares at him. "Well don't just sit there; you need to help me pop it back in place."

His eyes nearly bugged out. "Wait… What?"

She scoots to him and makes him grab onto her forearm. "Hold my arm tight and hold it still, Ok?" He complies and feels sick to his stomach.

"Alright ready…. Go." She shoves into him and Wally could nearly gag at feeling it crack back in place. The feeling is then followed by the sound of Artemis crying out in pain. The red head immediately flinches at this and puts an arm around her to comfort her. "Are you okay?" he asks, his eyes searching her then falling on the gash.

"Yes… Geez… That never feels good…" She starts moving her arm and rolling it to make sure it's well in place. "It's happened to you before?" He asks.

She glances at him, "Yeah. I had to pop it back in myself too."

"Ugh…" Wally shudders, "that's just really creepy.

"No you're just a sissy." She narrows her eyes at him.

He scowls at her; he wonders why he wished she could be awake again. He releases his comforting grip on her and sighs.

"Right anyway… You hit you're head pretty hard though. Does it hurt?" He eyes her and bites his lip. Artemis brings her hand to the gash and winces a bit, "Yeah…" She stares up. "Must have hit the wall up there when the wire spun out of control…" She wipes at her head and pants, "How deep are we?"

Wally shrugs, "I'm not sure but we must be really deep if we're suffering like this. We could be losing oxygen." Artemis winces while she keeps her glare skyward (though there is no sky to be seen); she looks back at Wally and frowns. "Well there's no way we could climb out."

"Guess we have to wait for the team then…?" He stares at her frowning. She nods and they look away. The predicament couldn't be any worse. They're both stuck in a hole with the person they hate most… Air is limited and it's super hot. Rotten luck.

It didn't take Wally long to start whining. And it didn't take Artemis long to start getting pissed. "Nyaaaghhh I'm so hungryyy!" He threw himself to the floor and groaned. Artemis is propped against the wall, arm rested on her raised knee. "Boohoo. Suck it up." She narrows her eyes. He lifts his head to scowl at her, "I have a fast metabolism you jerk. I need to keep eating." She rolls her eyes.

"I could go for a Philly cheese steak… With curly fries smothered in cheese…And… A cheese burger… Oh oh and chicken Alfredo…"

"What's with all the cheese? With your metabolism you must have serious constipation issues."

Wally gives her a dark stare down.

"Why's it so hot down here… It's supposed to be cold underground…" He groans.

"We're petty close to each other and we're probably exchanging body heat."

"If they don't come and get us any sooner we're going to die of suffocation…"

"Will you cut that out! Stop complaining. You're giving me a headache." She puts a hand over her gash and he watches her scowling.

"I can't help it! You know not everything can change for your liking."

Artemis let out a scoff, "Look who's talking. You're the one who's been complaining these past moments you-" she suddenly stops as she grabs the glow stick and lifts it to the edge of the hole. Kid flash looks away guiltily as he knows what she found.

"Is that my bow! My bow is broken!" Artemis scrambles to her hands and knees pushes Wally aside; she lifts the broken weapon and examines it.

"Well you dropped it and… I sorta' fell on top of it." He says looking down.

"You big idiot! Ugh! This is horrible!" She tosses it angrily.

"You can't blame me, I can't pin point were I'm going to land!" He puckers his bottom jaw and eyes her defiantly. She glares back and he looks away. "The stupid thing hurt my back anyway."

"Good." She says coldly and Wally is suddenly considering whacking her in the head to knock her out again.

Just before he can spit something cruel to her she interrupts, "look… I'm just really aggravated right now. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm getting on your case for no reason…" A sigh escapes her lips and Wally lets himself calm. He looks away.

"No… No… I'm really sorry this all happened… I shouldn't have started yelling at you when we were guarding the shaft." He pouts slightly and sits up.

Artemis eyes him, a bit surprised at his sudden apology. She looks down. "It wasn't your fault, Wally… I brought up the fight and I knew it would get on you bad side." She bites her lip.

"Well… I shouldn't have let it get to me."

Artemis opens her moth to say something but Wally puts a finger over her mouth, "come on, Arty. I'm trying to suck up my pride here so stop making it a competition." He raises a brow at her smiling. Eventually her frown breaks into a smile and she waves his hand away.

"Fine. How about it was both of our faults… For being such blockheads." She raised her brows at him and he rubbed his chin. "Fine."

"Apology accepted." Artemis holds her hand out. Wally eyes her then takes her hand and shakes it. "Apology accepted." They stare at each other for a moment. Eyes locked and everything, Wally begins to wonder if the heat has gone to his head, because suddenly he pulls her into a soft hug. The heat must have gotten to her too because he feels her arms wrap around him too.

It was so foreign… Coming to a sort of agreement with her and ending up hugging her. But what was more foreign was when they pulled away, just a bit, and stared at each other. Both heated and both confused, they start leaning closer. Before Wally knows it his lips are inches away from Artemis's, and their noses are brushing. He feels his eyes about to shut like he's about to give in but the moment is interrupted by the sound of a crash.

The two rip away from each other and stand to see that something is coming down. In a crash Superboy has landed smack in between them both. "Supey!" Kid flash says, nervous laughter erupting. "Thank god." Artemis says. Superboy rubs some debris off himself; he must have smashed through a wall or something. "Found them!" He calls.

…

Turns out the team ran into some trouble on their way to Artemis and Kid Flash's location. They had to fight and find their way to the correct mineshaft, but the rocket launchers blocked the entrance to the two's where bouts. That would explain the quickening depletion of oxygen. Artemis got her arm checked out, placed in a sling and everything, and her head gash bandaged. Wally wasn't too damaged. Though now there was a bigger problem to deal with… The awkward tension between Artemis and Wally that has now spawned.

~lgjlfkhfd Man… I seriously… Had trouble with this one. I'm sorry if it's not that good, I'm not good at making big things happen. Anyway trust me, the fireworks are about to happen guys. e w e; ~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, or any of its characters. This is just me geeking.

A/N: Thanks to my brother I was able to come up with ideas for the next chapter. Woot!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Have you ever had one of those moments were you said something slick to someone, and you flinched because you had the feeling they were going to hit you? That was how Wally felt right now, only didn't say anything slick and he wasn't expecting to get hit. He almost kissed the one girl he hates more than anyone, and he was expecting creepy awkward tension.

Two weeks have gone by and Wally could practically hang himself. Artemis went on like nothing happened. It's not like Wally wanted the blond to be head over heels for him, and even though he told himself he wanted everything to go back to normal… He felt pissed off at how casual she was acting.

She still picked on him, still made smartass remarks to his mistakes, and she still barely acknowledged him. Did she even care what happened in the mines! What was he, not good enough?

It was like they went back to how it used to be. Wally is playing virtual air hockey with Aqualad, winning to be exact, and Artemis is across the room talking to Megan. Robin is laughing and cheering Aqualad (a sucker for the underdogs) and Superboy is watching creepily quiet. Occasionally Wally shoots the nastiest glare at Artemis when he thinks she's looking his way, but turns out she's looking at Robin or Superboy. Superboy. Great. Wally wasn't an idiot, and since her stupid little comment while everyone was linked to Megan's mind it was obvious she was digging on the test tube baby.

It was stupid, as if he was interested. Wally sneered at the idea. But there she was, biting her lip and staring at Superboy. Wally couldn't tell that Megan was worried about Artemis's interest in Superboy, but then again Wally was just too oblivious. With his averted attention Aqualad scores a win, and he looks back at the game in shock. "FFF- Not fair! I wasn't paying attention!"

Robin snickered, "maybe you shouldn't be paying so much attention to your girlfriend Artemis over there."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Wally snaps at him, narrowing his eyes and puckering his jaw. "That's not anywhere near funny either."

But Robin was still laughing. _Dick. Literally. Or figuratively, whatever…_ Wally thinks glaring at Robin, as he congratulates Kaldur reluctantly.

Suddenly all of Wally's deductive skills come to play as he sees Superboy taking his leave. Artemis's eyes watch him then she suddenly goes to follow. Megan is left standing there with a deep frown. Wally thinks for a split second before it hits. Holy shit, Artemis is going to make a move.

"Great game, Kaldur, hey Robin why don't you try to beat him okay good bye!" In a zip the speedster zips out the back door and dashes around to the other entrance to hide somewhere near Artemis and Superboy's location. Superboy is walking into the kitchen when Wally arrives, he skids to a stop and shoves his back against the wall were he can't be seen. He can't see but Artemis has walked in.

Superboy turns to glance back at the blond who has a smile planted on her face. She approaches him, being ever so confident. "Hey there, I wanted to ask you something." She says, flashing her eyes at the boy. He stares at her then turns to her giving her his attention. "What is it?"

"Well... We don't know each other much… And I figured what would be the harm in us hanging out a bit. You see… At my school… They've got this dance…"

Wally rolls his eyes and he feels sick to his stomach. Here we go. He thinks to himself scowling.

"I'm new to the school so I don't know anyone real well yet… So… You know… I don't think you've been to a dance so this could be like… A first time thing for you?" She watches him, biting on her bottom lip. Wally can hear the confidence in her voice, like she's done this before. It pisses him off because when he tries to ask a girl out if comes out like jelly. But Artemis doesn't know Superboy isn't like every other typical guy. He rubs the back of his neck and looks away.

"Do you mean… Like a date?" He asks.

"Pretty much." She shrugs and rests her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but I don't think I want to do that."

Wally blinks wide eyed, a grin spreads across his face.

"Oh? Why not?" She raised a brow.

"… Well, for starters I don't think I'd like to be at a dance… And… I dunno' I don't really see you as anything more than a teammate."

Artemis nodded glancing away; she couldn't deny that hearing that was kind of like a punch in the gut. "Oh… Right." She pulled some hair behind her ear while staring at the floor before glaring back up, "Ok, I understand I guess. I'll just… Go before this gets any more awkward." She turns and starts walking away, her eyes blinking and glancing up as if she was telling herself without words that she was stupid.

"Okay… Sorry." Superboy says watching her leave the room. Wally is gone by now and Superboy returns to getting whatever he was going to eat.

Wally is outside running around in circles, filling the air with his laughter. "SHE WAS TURNED DOWN, BY SUPERBOY!" He cackles. He keeps running, his heart throbbing so loud. Eventually he stops and sits under a tree, holding his side laughing to himself. He wanted that to be the outcome so bad, he couldn't tell if it was just being mean or some other reason… Who cared? Hell, his enemy was just shot down. He wondered what her reaction was like… He had to see.

When he ran back into the headquarters, in search for the vile archer, he expected to see a pouting witch yelling and throwing a fit at her defeat. But what he found instead was kind of surprising.

In the hallways is were he spotted her; he slows his running to a stop when her atmosphere comes into view. Her back is against the wall and her arms are folded over her chest. Her eyes are at the floor and she looked like she was in thought. Wally felt as though he could slap himself for never being able to read this woman's facial expressions when they didn't involve smugness or anger. He approaches her though, wanting to know what was up.

"Hey." He says. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he tries to keep a composed face and hold back the laughter. She shifts her eyes to him and rolls her eyes.

"You are the last person I want to see right now, Baywatch." She says looking back at the floor. He twitches.

"Fine." He takes this as a sign that she wasn't doing to well. As he walks away he hears Megan approach her and ask, "So… Is he going with you to the dance?"

"No." Artemis replies dryly.

….

"No." Wally repeats as he lays on the couch in the headquarters. He doesn't realize he's talking to himself out loud until Robin flies over the couch sitting beside him. "No what?" He asks, grabbing the remote and flipping on the TV. Wally grins, oh how he loves being able to talk crap.

"Dude, you'll never guess what just happened to Artemis," he says sitting up and getting ready to run his mouth. Robin glares at him, "What what?"

"Artemis has a dance at her school and she asked Superboy to go with her… And he turned her down!" He lets out a snarky laugh and Robin grins a bit.

"Ouch, that bites. Is she mad?"

"I dunno… she wanted to be left alone though." The cocky ginger rests his hands behind his head as he grins. "I kind of feel bad though," Robin says poking a finger to his own chin. Wally glares at him.

"What? Why?" He huffs.

"Well, its obvious Superboy and Megan have a thing going on… Artemis didn't know any be-"

"What! Superboy and Megan _do not_ have a thing going on." Wally says pouting. Robin laughs at him.

"Are you blind? Megan's totally into him." Robin's snickering at Wally's outrageous reactions.

"Dude, you're nuts. Megan's just…." And he thought about it. Wally had always known deep down but he was in denial. And out of the entire team everyone could agree that he was too hardheaded to snap out of denial.

"Whatever." He mumbles, crossing his arms and slumping in the couch.

"But still… It sucks. Arty getting shot down like that… I don't think girls ever take that well." Robin leans his head on the back of the couch.

"Like you'd know, you're thirteen."

"Aaand I've probably had more action than you."

"…. SHUT UP, YOU WISH!"

Robin laughs. "I think… Maybe someone should take her to the dance."

"Again, you're thirteen, she won't go for you." Wally puckers his jaw.

"I didn't mean me, stupid," he says scowling, "I meant you."

Wally glares over at him wide eyed, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

He says hysterically. Robin bites back another laugh. "Oh come on, you guys are practically a couple already!" He snickers. Wally shakes his head, "No we aren't! I hate her and you know it! You're not funny."

"Look, I'm not trying to be funny. She wanted to go to that dance and she got turned down… It'd only be nice… Why… You scared or something?" Robin raises a brow and Wally immediately picks up on the challenge.

"Me? Scared? HA. What's to be scared of!" He says narrowing his eyes.

"Well… Just the fact Artemis may be too much for you to handle… And… the fact she may turn you down so hard you'll get whiplash."

Wally's mind went blank. He seriously didn't know what to say to that. So instead of answering to that, he takes the challenge.

"You know what, I will ask her! Then you'll see!" He stands quickly and stomps out of the room. Robin rests his head on his hands and grins to himself. Smugly.

Artemis has already found herself the need to do some training to let off some stress. Megan was gone, possibly to talk to Superboy. Artemis knew that those two had a thing, and she felt stupid to even try to ask him out. She shoots an arrow and it hits a target, accurately. Kaldur is seated watching Artemis, having nothing better to do. Artemis doesn't mind though, Aqualad is never a bother.

She constantly shoots her targets, all of them meeting the same accurate demise. "Very good, Artemis." Kaldur stars, "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Artemis replies sighing. _At least some one is_, she thinks. The doors open and Kaldur immediately turns to see Wally waltzing in, Artemis pays no mind and continues shooting her arrows.

The redhead wrinkles his nose at being ignored and uses this moment to signal for Kaldur to leave. He constantly points to him then to the door with a begging look on his face. Kaldur looks up wondering why he would ever comply, but does so. Standing and leaving the room. Once the doors shut Wally turns his attention to Artemis.

She isn't even looking at him or taking notice, she just keeps shooting. She looks focused and determined. Suddenly he's beginning to wonder if this is a bad idea. How does he start this? He had trouble asking any girl out places, why would asking his sworn enemy be any easier? Before he can even come up with the first line Artemis beats him to it.

"Is there something you need, gingerface?" she says coldly, keeping up with her archery. Wally frowns.

"Uhhh…. No." He rubs the back of his neck. "It's just… I heard you uhm... Had a dance at your school."

"Yeah, what of it?" She shoots again, hitting the dummy in the forehead. Wally gulps.

"… If you don't have anyone to go with… you know… I know a few guys that'd go with you." He shuts his eyes tight then peaks one open at her. She puts her bow down and rests her free hand on her hip. A scoff escapes her lips.

"Uhm. Pass. I'd rather not go with any of your friends." She then proceeds to walk past him; he turns following her and scowls.

"What are you trying to say! That just because they're _my_ friends you don't want to go with them!" He puckers his jaw in defense mode.

Artemis turns to him, "No I—You know what, yes! That's exactly why!" She folds her arms and narrows her eyes at him.

"Pft, well fine! As if they'd be able to put up with you for one night anyway!" Wally retorts.

"Good! I wouldn't want to waste my time with your loser friends anyway." She stomps her foot.

"Augh! You are such an impossible bitch you know, I was going to be nice and ask you myself but you're too much of a jerk!"

"And maybe if you weren't such an annoying idiot right now I'd have said yes!"

"WELL…." Wally blinked. "…Do you want to go to the dance or what!"

"Maybe!" She blinks.

"Fine! When is it!"

"Friday!"

"I'll meet you here on Friday at eight then!"

"Eight thirty, I don't want to be early!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Then Artemis stomps off in her direction and Wally speeds off in his. It didn't take until about a few minutes for it really to hit Wally. Did she really just say yes?

~Okay so thank my brother for this! I was completely blank and panicking, I knew how much I hated unfinished fanfics and I didn't want to abandon this (even though I struggle with it) So my brother came up with ideas I liked! Of course _my_ brilliance filled in scenes Lol! Thank you bro!~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, or any of its characters. This is just me geeking.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I value everyone's opinions! This fic is finally coming to an end soon~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Two more days until Artemis's dance arrives and boy is there a strange tension now. You'd think that almost kiss would have done the trick but it seems that with the team knowing Wally is taking Artemis out on a date things just got odd. Normally when Artemis or Wally says something mean to each other the team either ignores it or shuts one of them up. But now it seemed like when a remark was made the team goes wide eyed and holds their breath.

"For the last time," Wally says before taking a big bite of a burrito, perched at the top of a metal beam, "it's not a date. Well it is but not in that way, she just wants to go to the dance and doesn't want to be alone so I'm helping her." He is explaining to Megan and Aqualad.

Megan perks a smile, "But it's cute. I think you'll enjoy yourself."

Kid Flash groans and Aqualad shakes his head smiling. He points below, "The enemy is attacking guys. Kid Flash accompany Artemis." Aqualad stands. Wally groans, "You're making me go on purpose!"

"Just do it!"

Wally slips on his goggles and dashes down to give Artemis a hand. The foe is a robot so Artemis gives no mercy shooting with explosive arrows. The redhead arrives in the nick of time to zoom repeatedly around the opponent sending it into a wave of confusion, Artemis then sticks a detonator to one of her arrows and shoots it in the hollow are of its head. Her and Wally run and take cover as the robot's head is exploded and it falls to the ground.

Wally snickers, "See what I did there? That was a dose of my amazingness."

Artemis scoffs, "You wish. If you were alone you would have been toast. It was my skill that defeated it."

Then, kid flash couldn't explain why he blurted it out but he just did, "Oh you stupid… You're skill is hot by the way."

He stares at her and she blinks at him wide eyed. "Oh… Thanks... Uh …Your amazingness is… Amazing?"

They blink at each other awkwardly before Artemis disrupts the tension, "you're still a dumbass."

"You're still a bitch." Wally replies.

_You guys shut up already, is robot B taken care of?_ Robin says through telepathic communication.

_Yeah, he's toast._ Wally replies.

_Good, Robot A is history. We're going to take the remains of both robots to MJ. I think Aqualad and Megan ran into a third one, give them a hand?_

_Alright_, Artemis replies standing. She and Kid Flash hurry to their teammate's location and not another word is uttered between the two.

….

Wally is at home staring at the ceiling on Thursday night. Tomorrow is the dance and he feels nervous, it's preventing him from sleeping. But why? He can't seem to put his finger on why his gut is all fluttery. Is it anger? Is it disgust? He knows he hates her but why did he even agree to take her on the stupid dance. _Stupid Robin. Stupid dance. Stupid Artemis._ Wally tugs the covers over his head and groans.

…

When Wally showed up at the headquarters he had to admit he was pretty upset to see Artemis was nowhere in sight. In fact she hadn't been there all day, according to Megan. He was angry, no furious. Had she set him up? Tried to humiliate him? He dressed so nice, in a clean black collar shirt that was unbuttoned showing a white undershirt, nice black pants that weren't too baggy but not too tight. He must have looked like an idiot showing up so nicely dressed.

"She set me up!" He huffed.

"Why are you assuming the worst?" Megan replies smiling sweetly.

"Because she _is_ the worst! She would set me up!" He growls. She merely giggles in response. He's sitting on the couch, completely slumped down. Megan is sitting by him trying to calm him down.

"That's it, I aughta' go to her house and show her a thing or two!" He says standing.

"You don't even know were she lives." Megan says watching him.

"I'll… Ask Bats or something… I dunno'!" He throws his arms up. Then the two suddenly turn as they hear the doors open. Wally's jaw drops.

Artemis just stepped in; she is fixing her high heels that strap over her ankles. When she stands up straight her appearances comes to view. She's wearing a dark orange dress that stops on the lower part of her thigh, her heels match of course. Her hair isn't pulled back into a pony tail; instead it falls over her shoulder un-binded and was curled for the occasion. A few stray hairs fell over her face, and her eyes were complimented by the slightest bit of brown eye shadow, making the dark blue of her eyes come to focus. She's gorgeous.

"Sorry I was late; I was practically having a fight with my hair today. Plus the damn curling iron was taking forever to heat up." She glances around the room to see Megan and Wally speechless.

"…What?" She asks.

"Artemis," Megan starts flying over to her, "you look beautiful!"

Artemis gave her a smile, "aww, thanks Megan." She hugged her.

"Well I'd better go," Megan says smiling at Wally. She gives him a wink and hurries out of the room. Wally wishes she hadn't left because he was at a complete loss of words.

"So, you ready or what?" Artemis asks. _Is she stupid?_ He wonders. _She sounds like this is completely normal, like any other day. But how is it normal when she looks like that!_ His heart beat kicks up.

"Ah, yeah. Let's hurry up and get this over with." He says rubbing his neck.

Artemis snickers, "Look at you, all dressed up." She says walking with him. "I guess monkeys can be made to look cute."

He blinked at her and scowled. His cheeks flushed and he couldn't think of a good comeback because she looked good… No she looked more than good, she looked perfect. "Shut up." Is all he can muster, she won this round. "By the way…" she starts, "your cologne smells nice." She smiles at him and he flushes. "Your perfume smells nice too." He replies, grinning.

They step into the teleporter and arrive in Gotham. He looks around before she grabs his arm and jerks him to follow her. "So where's your school at?" He asks.

"…Gotham academy." She grumbles.

Wally blinks a bit wide eyed, _Robin's school_? "How did _you_ get into _that_ school?"

Artemis shrugs, "I got a full Wayne scholarship in the mail not too long ago. I didn't want to go though." She huffs, "I only went for my mom."

Wally raises a brow, "Why wouldn't you want to go? It's a good school I hear."

"My friends were all at my old school." She replies, she calls a cab.

It seemed weird to imagine that Artemis actually had friends, was it possible she wasn't always a jerk? They step in the cab and head for the school.

The auditorium is full of teenagers, all dancing to the music. Couples, friends, and all that. Wally and Artemis are all the way in the back, leaned against a wall with folded arms. Artemis is chewing some gum, spearmint flavored. Wally watches everyone, he tries to focus on a cute girl so he can stop thinking about Artemis's appearance. Sadly he had to admit none of them compared to Artemis.

He sighed and broke the silence, "…Your dress is orange."

Artemis blinked over at him, "Congratulations Wally. You know colors."

He scoffed, "I'm just saying… I figured you'd wear Green or something."

She smirked, "Because of my costume? You know green isn't really a favorable color of mine. It just comes with the gig. That's like me asking you why you're wearing black and white instead of red and yellow."

She had a point. "You have a point."

They stared at the scene again. "Can I have a piece of gum?" He asks. "No." She replies. He frowns, "Why not!"

"I'm running out." She says shrugging.

"Liar, I saw your pack of gum full!" He puckers his jaw.

"Yeah well I don't want it to _start_ running out." She blew a bubble and popped it near his face to tease him.

"You big jerk… You… You chew like a cow." He narrows his eyes.

"You chew like a pig; we've all heard you eat." She glares at him.

"You _look_ like a pig!" He blurts heating up. She narrows her eyes at him.

"You want some gum so bad!" She turns to him and spits her gum right at his face, it splats and sticks right on his cheek and everything. He quickly wiped it off then tackled Artemis to the ground.

The two started, no lie, slapping each other. Artemis is slapping at Wally's hands while he's slapping hers back trying to hit her face. He's sitting on her and his legs hold her in place; people are already staring wide eyed. Artemis then wraps her legs around his waist, flashing everyone a cute pair of pink panties, and flips him over sitting on him. She grabs the front of his shirt and readies to punch him right across the face but they both pause as a song comes on.

Artemis and Wally both lift their heads as the lyrics came to play.

_~I could have wrote down _

_every thought I've been thinking to myself all this past year.  
>I would've said in doubt<br>"Oh, I wanna make myself clear."  
>And baby – clearly ~<em>

"I love this song!" they say in unison, they then both glare at each other.

"…. I'll forget about you spitting your gum in my face if you dance with me." Wally says glaring up at Artemis.

"Deal." Artemis replies.

She stands and helps the speedster up. They then hurry to the dance floor, people are staring at them but eventually shirk it off. Then it happened. The two were stuck in their own little world, were the song was playing and they were actually enjoying each other's company. Her hips would swing and his hands would hold them occasionally, and she didn't hit him for it. Their eyes would occasionally lock and it felt right. Wally hated to admit the song couldn't have fit the situation any better.

_~And then I turned myself inside out  
>la da da da da<br>And it's all about  
>the way your hips move<br>Side to side,  
>Left to right,<br>Guide me home tonight.  
>And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning.<br>A little more you,  
>Be my lantern.<br>Help me shine on through.~_

They were hard not to notice, considering they almost murdered each other on the floor a moment ago. They looked perfect, dancing with each other. Wally wasn't thinking about how much he hated her, and she as well. There was just the song, and their dance.

_~Baby,  
>Well I gotta have you loving me tonight.<br>And when my world has become a whirlwind  
>Will you be my white flag?~<em>

And the moment the song ended the bubble popped and crashed on the floor. They were both panting quietly and staring at each other. Surprised. Artemis looked down and pulled some hair behind her ear. Suddenly a slow song came on, and their eyes glanced around to see couples coming close to each other. Wally turns and gets ready to walk off the dance floor, already picturing Artemis insulting him for thinking of another dance, but a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to her.

"No, we're not done." She says, smirking. Wally swallows, "You… Want to dance to this?" Artemis nodded and stepped close to him, that personal space between the two had become non existent. "Come on, we have to be able to enjoy the rest of the night." She puts her arms around his shoulders and he feels his stomach fluttering again. He looks down at her, unsure were his arms go. She snickers, "Never slow danced, Baywatch?" She grabs his hands and slides them to her hips, "your hands go here, Genius." He licks his lips and looks away pouting, his cheeks flushing again.

"I-I knew I just didn't want you knocking my teeth out." He huffs.

She merely rolls her eyes and the two slowly begin to move. They are dancing again but this time they both are aware of each other's presence. No one's lost in the music, they are watching each other and they knew who each other was. Then Wally feels it, the question that's been burning him for days.

"Why haven't you brought it up?" He asks.

Artemis raises a brow, "it?"

"You know… _It_." He repeats.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm not a mind reader like your girl, Megan."

Wally sighs, hating that he has to be the one to say it. "...Don't you remember… In the mines… When we almost…." He doesn't finish, and that's okay because she caught on the moment he said 'mines'.

"Oh… _That it_." She looks away, the dance proceeds. She sighs and shrugs, "I didn't think it was important enough to bring up." She says, coldly in fact.

"….Oh?" Wally feels like he too a hit to the stomach.

"It was hot, and the air was thin, we were both delusional. That's it." She says. Now Wally feels like his stomach is empty… not in the hungry way. Why does he feel like this? It's just Artemis… She just…

Wally sighed, "It's getting late…" He mumbles.

Artemis grabs his wrist and stares at his watch. "Yeah, I'd better get going." She pats him on the shoulder, "Thanks, Wally. I think I actually enjoyed myself. But we never speak of this again, alright?"

Wally gave her a false smile, "great." He says. And like that she walks out of the auditorium. And he stands there alone in a crowd of dancing teenagers. It finally hit him, words from a certain man. "A… Spitfire…" He says.

~So I must say that this is finally coming to an end. I have already written the last chapter but I kept adding more and more in between so I'm sorry if it dragged on. Brother gave me the idea for a dance and I filled in the details. For instance… Them fighting and dancing to an awesome song xD Reviews are adored! 3 Btw the song lyrics is from Stays four the same: the ready set~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, or any of its characters. This is just me geeking.

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Megan wanders through the halls; it's one of those days when the team all decides to hang out at Mount Justice. She likes the company. Everyone was here today, well except Artemis. She was probably off with Green Arrow. When Megan waltzes into the kitchen she finds a mess and Wally in the middle of it.

"W-Wally!"

He turns to his name being called with all sorts of unhealthy foods being crammed in his mouth. Megan grimaces at the sight.

He took the time to swallow what he could before talking, "sup megalicious!" He says. She smiles, "What are you doing?" she walks in glancing around at the mess. "You've made a mess in here…"

He shrugs, "I got hungry." Then Robin, Aqualad and Superboy burst through the doors, Robin chirping with laughter.

"I smoked you on Super smash, Kaldur!" Robin gloats.

"… I already congratulated you for that, Robin." Aqualad states calmly.

"That game is dumb." Superboy pouts. He lost the quickest obviously.

Robin waltzes to the counter and leans an elbow on it. "I'm so awesome."

Wally snickers, "geez for a kid who's shorter than all of us you got one huge ego."

"Oh shut up," Robin says.

Wally quietly thinks to himself as he stuffs more food in his mouth. Suddenly Megan snaps her fingers, "Oh right! Wally, the dance! How did it go?"

Green eyes shot up to glare at the Martian.

Everyone's attention turned to Wally. It was in this instant Wally started to actually think to himself. He thought about the cold emptiness she left behind that night. Artemis was the girl who wouldn't take any guy's bullcrap… including Wally's. And he had to admit… No matter how hard he kicked and screamed he was in some sort of invisible grip. She was a battle and for some reason Wally didn't want to lose, he wasn't ready to give in, he would fight back. If she wanted to inflict this dull pain on him why shouldn't he be able to hurt back? So without thinking of the consequences, Kid flash ran his mouth.

"It was good. Artemis was all over me."

It all spilled out. The lies that is. He was gloating, telling fibs to make himself look better… And they were all about Artemis. The team listened intently, Megan smiling like she supported, Superboy blinking like he was listening but didn't care, Kaldur raising a brow wondering why this all seemed out of character, and Robin frowning, not buying any word of it.

"She kept begging and begging to dance so I was like, 'geez alright woman!'" He says stuffing a chip into his mouth. "She started going on about how my cologne smelled nice and what not. 'Oh Wally, your chest is so firm, I like running my hands along it' she says, or something like that. Then-"

"Seriously Wally?" A voice interrupts. The team turns to see who it is, and of course it is Artemis. She is standing in the doorway, legs slightly parted, fists clenched (one with her bag in her hand), and a defiant eye brow rose.

"A-Artemis!" the bubble is shattered and Wally finally realizes what he had done… _Why did I say all that! _He immediately wonders.

A deep sigh escapes those luscious lips.

"You are so pathetic Wally. Is that what you wanted to happen or something? Sorry but There is no way I'd be that desperate over someone like you. Stop lying and trying to make me look bad." She narrows her eyes.

"Making you look bad! More like good, since you come off as some heartless bitch all of the time I figured I'd give you a little emotion!" Wally shouts. He immediately regrets feeding the fire.

"You don't know shit about me!" Artemis stomps her foot and scoffs loud. "You never did! All you do is accuse me up and down for stuff you don't even know!" She places a hand on her chest and exhales deep, calming her anger.

"I knew coming here would be a bad idea. So I'm going pick up a few things I left and just leave, guys." She turned her back and started through the door before stopping; she glances back and looks Wally dead in the eyes. "Thanks a lot, you always know how to ruin a good thing." She then walks out.

Everybody's head turns to stare at Wally and he feels himself shrink in the stares. A snicker escapes boy wonder's lips, "I know you were lying."

"D-Dude shut up! It… wasn't all a lie… We _did_ dance." He looks away blushing furiously, his jaw puckered.

"Did you beg her?" Robin chuckles. Wally raises his hand pretending he's about to backhand Robin, the thirteen year old merely laughing in response and leaping away.

Wally's eyes narrow as he watches the doorway. He then zooms through it, chasing after the spitfire.

"They'll make up." Megan says smiling hopefully.

…

Artemis gathered her belongings, getting ready to make her way home. The tension between her teammates would be too much to handle, and the added tension between her and Wally would be unbearable. The best thing for her to do now was run off and crawl back into her hole. With everything in proper place she swung her bag over her shoulder and stood up straight, her eyes fall upon a person standing in the doorway.

Wally's arms are folded and his frown is deep, his shoulder is leaned up against the edge of the doorway and he is glaring one of the deepest glares at Artemis. She bites her bottom lip and ponders why things can't ever be easy. She slides the bag off her shoulder and lets it hang on her hand.

"You felling smug?" Wally asks. Rude.

"…Maybe." Artemis replies. Cold.

She makes her way to him, hoping to just walk out that door and not look back, but things are never that easy, and Wally is especially stubborn. He stops in front of her, "I want to know what your problem is." He says, looking down (not too far because they're nearly the same height) at her. Her eyes meet his and she narrows them a bit. "Do you mean besides you lying to everyone making me look like some desperate dumbass. I don't have a problem, Wally, you do."

"Do I?" he says in a half laugh.

"Yes, you do! And if you think I have the problem it's because of you!" She scowls at him.

"Oho? Mind elaborating?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

Artemis rolls her eyes and sets her free hand on her hip, "the very first day I came here you were on my ass with insult after insult, and you took every chance to remind me how much you don't want me here!"

"And that's bad? I'm being honest, and we _don't_ need you. You know you say stuff too!" He says quickly.

"Well get used to me, fleet feet! I'm not going any were so just be a grown up and make do!" She sucks in some air, "and I wouldn't say stuff if you weren't such a jerk!"

"You started it with the insults, if I'm not mistaken." He narrows his eyes and recalls their meeting.

"Who wouldn't make a comment on your pathetic entrance? I was just playing around, and I know that's not why you're a jerk to me, it's because you have it in your dense skull that I replaced your precious red arrow! Well who cares! You guys didn't have an archer, and I worked hard to be on this team, including saving your butt from that droid in the school!" Her voice was raised and she was in bicker mode, almost like pheromones Wally's bicker mode went off as well.

"Oh wow, want a pat on the back for that! I don't care!" He hisses.

"Good! I don't care if you don't care! You get on my nerves so much, Wally West!" She retorts.

"You get on my nerves more, you cold hearted jerk!"

"I whooped you a few days ago; if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut!"

"Well you wouldn't be me then because that'd be the chicken thing to do!"

"I don't want to be you anyway! You're annoying, redheaded, and a jerk!"

"The feeling's mutual! I wouldn't want to be a stupid blonde, ice cold, bitch!"

Artemis dropped her bag and slapped the ginger across the face. Wally shoved at her shoulder. She shoved back. Wally grabbed her forearms and shoved her against the wall. Both stared at each other defiantly, right in the eye.

Then, it was like an explosion. Wally shoved his lips against hers, in an almost painful way. His knees shook violently as he tried to hold himself strongly against her. Making no haste Artemis kissed back, just as harshly, her arms yanking out of the speedsters grip and finding their way behind his thick neck.

They nipped and kissed and doused each other, both being so lost in the moment and slaves to the passion. Wally dragged his lips over her luscious pair, Artemis licked her devilish tongue along Wally's swelling lips and he granted her access. The kiss was now deepened and their tongues battled endlessly for dominance, sliding against each other and exploring every reach of their mouths.

Wally's hands gripped at Artemis's smooth and toned waist pulling her closer, and she retorted by gripping a handful of that red hair and tugging on it teasingly. Wally never imagined that this would happened, the thought dawning him every time they broke the kiss, gasping for air, only to get lost in each other's taste yet again. Finally Artemis gripped onto the boy's shoulder and pulled him away from her forcefully.

He scanned his enemy's appearance, from those swollen, slightly parted and red lips to her flustered and burning cheeks. Her eyes were wide and glaring at him. He knew his appearance didn't look any different from hers. In a flash the defiant little blond slammed her fist straight across the boy's face, making him blink several times before affirming the pain.

"OW!" He said grabbing his cheek, "what the hell was that for!"

"You… You kissed me!" She hissed, nose wrinkled in anger.

"Yeah! Well you kissed me back!" He retorts. She opens her mouth to say something but shuts it, knowing he is right. The two stand there, bathing in silence.

Artemis's hand goes to her forehead and she rubs it tiringly, confused at him and confused at herself. She says the only thing she can think.

"I still hate you."

"Yeah, right back at you."

They're quiet again. Wally rubs his neck. Artemis rubs her arm. Wally clears his throat. Artemis bites her lip. Their eyes meet.

Wally's head hits the wall as the girl throws herself at him, her lips smothering against his. He returns every kiss, holding the back of her head, pressing her into him. Their exchanged whimpers, smacking lips and gaping breaths become deafening and they go at it for a food five minutes. That is until Artemis yanks herself away and glances to the side, an expression like a deer in front of headlights. When Wally glances at what she's looking at his expression is the same.

Everyone is there. Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy. Each one of them watching, quiet, and grinning. Megan lets out a giggle. "I told you they'd make up." Artemis grabs her bag and makes a run for it. Wally looked around nervously, and ran off too, the rest of the team now laughing.

The next mission the two of them would resume their arguments, and return to their teasing… but every once in a while, when no one was around, they'd challenge each other with kisses and hidden passion. Never admitting their actual feelings, but certainly acting upon it. They didn't need to say it, and Wally didn't need to admit it… Artemis was everything he needed. She was the opposite of heartless, this girl was filled with determination and passion… she took no mans bull. Artemis was Wally's spitfire.

~That was the last chapter! At last! Sorry, I didn't mean to drag this story so long, but I'm not very good at one shots. e_e Anyway I hope this ending was good, and if it's unsatisfying sorry, I had to end it some time! Thank you so much for reading everybody!~


End file.
